villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clones (Eddsworld)
The Clones are the secondary antagonists of the Eddsworld episode Spares. They are clones of Edd and his friends, causing them to look and act like their original counterparts. Also, the Edd Clones have toasters in their heads instead of brains. History When the evil director called Bing finds out only four people (Edd and his friends) have watched his latest movie, he uses the gang's DNA left on their cinema seats to create clones of them. The Clones are then added to the cinema where they watch and laugh at Bing's newest movie (and if they don't, they are quickly removed). However, when the movie ends, the Clones left the cinema and disappear, forcing Bing and his assistant Larry to look for them. At first, the Clones go to the arcade, where Tord Clones start going trigger-happy on nearly every single game. Eventually, the Clones gather an enormous pile of tickets, only to get a small plastic shark key ring, so they burn down the arcade in protest. A Tom Clone suggest to go shopping shoes and kittens twice, but he ends up being thrown into a dumpster. They then decide to go home and rush into Edd's house. The gang let them live there, but when the Clones drink all of Edd's Coke, an angry Edd shoots an Edd Clone in the head with a shotgun. The Clones become angry, causing them to attack and almost kill Edd, but Matt (with a golf club), Tom (with a baseball bat) and Tord arrive (armed with an AK-47) and they kill all of the clones. Meanwhile, Bing and Larry are able to follow the Clones by watching cans of Coke the Edd Clones left in the streets. Bing then makes a theory that the Clones have gone into the sewers to live, breed, multiply and form a civilization where they would gain superpowers from the raw sewage, so they could enslave the human race in a thousand years time. However, they then find out the gang shot all of the Clones, except one who looks exactly like Matt. Unable to learn which one of them is the real Matt, the gang decide to let both them alive and throw Tom into a garbage can outside. Known Individuals Naked Edd Clone.png|The Naked Edd Clone Waldo Matt Clone.png|The Waldo/Wally-lookalike Matt Clone. Matt and his clone.png|Matt and his clone. Real Matt Clone.png|A Matt Clone with the real Matt's head. Badly Drawn Tom Clone.png|A badly-drawn Tom Clone. Combinated_Clone.png|Combined Clone ("Tomatoredd"). Trivia *It seems not only Edd Clones like Coke, because all of them drank it, except a Matt Clone who took a jar full of pickles. *In the room for "broken" clones, there was a Tom Clone who didn't laugh at Bing's movie, a Matt Clone with the real Matt's head, a badly drawn Tom Clone, a Tord Clone with Tom's eyes and a clone made up of all the gang's body parts. *One of the Edd Clones was naked. *One of the Matt Clones was dressed as Wally/Waldo, with a red and white striped hat and glasses. *It is unknown how the Trigger-Happy Tord Clones got their guns, because they definitely didn't get them from Bing during their creation. *The Trigger-Happy Tord Clones used guns instead of using the arcade machines properly: they shot a punching bag instead of punching it and didn't use the light gun controller. However, they weren't able to defeat the gang, not even using their guns to try and kill them. *Only one clone - a Matt Clone - is known to have survived the massacre. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Addicts Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Partners in Crime Category:Parody/Homage Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hostile Species